Love Graduation
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: dibutuhkan keberanian dalam mengungkapkan cinta. apakah Hinata mempunyai keberanian itu? bad summary. sasuhina. special for my sist Hikari no Aoi. don't like don't read


Hai hai mina-saaaan

Jumpa lagi dengan Misa di fic straight pertama.

Butuh perjuangan keras untuk bikin pair straight ini. karena aku fujo, jadi jarang banget bikin pair ini.

Tapi demi imouto ku tercinta Hikari no Aoi yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkanku NaruSasu, aku akan membalas kebaikan hatimu, hi-chan

Yosh, silahkan menikmati. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ^^

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and friendship

Pairing: Sasuhina

Warning: gajeness, abal, typo(s), AU, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll. Semuanya pake Hinata POV, _Don't like don't read and no flame_..

.

_Saat itu aku terpesona akan sosoknya yang tak bisa ku lupa. Akankah pertemuan ini menjadi suatu awal yang telah di rencanakan?_

_._

Love Graduation

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

_Setiap hari, selalu berdebar-debar.._

Hai, semuanya. Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Aku duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMU Konoha. Saat ini, aku sedang menyukai seseorang, Sasuke Uchiha, yang baru pindah setengah tahun lalu ke sekolah ini.

"_ohayou, _Hinata," sapa Sakura, teman baikku.

"_ohayou mo_, Sakura," balasku. Kami berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi kami memilih berjalan kaki.

"Haaah, tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus." Sakura memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia tersenyum kecil, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Ya.." jawabku singkat. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku. "Lalu bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya nya. Aku terdiam, memahami arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak tau, Sakura." Jawabku lirih. Sakura memperhatikanku. Ada raut heran sekaligus cemas di matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tau? Bukankah kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku.

"Aku.." ku palingkan pandanganku ke arah lain. menghindari mata teman baikku sejak kecil ini.

"Lihat aku, Hinata, _look at me.._" ia menghentikan jalannya, dan menarik lenganku. "_why you? You already thought about it, wasn't you?" _ia menatapku, mencoba mancari kejelasan.

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya." Aku melepaskan tanganku. Ku lanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat tertunda. Kudengar bunyi sepatu Sakura kembali berjalan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Waktu kita tak banyak lagi, Hinata. Dua minggu lagi kita akan lulus. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untukmu mengutarakannya setelah itu. Dia akan pindah ke Amerika, kau ingat?"

Aku kembali diam. Ya, takkan ada lagi waktuku untuk menyatakannya setelah hari kelulusan.

.

_Waktu yang lama terhenti, akan kembali berjalan.._

"_ohayou, minnaaa_!" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Cengiran rubah terlihat di wajahnya. Aku tertawa geli, lucu melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik, dobe." Ucap Sasuke kalem. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau jahat sekali, teme. Hiks.." ucap Naruto mendramatisir. Teman-teman sekelas tertawa. Memang menyenangkan berada di antara teman-teman. Banyak hal yang sudah kami lalui bersama.

"Hn, _baka _dobe_.." _balasnya. Aku dan teman-teman sekelas sudah biasa mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua. Aku tertawa kecil. Kulirikan mataku ke arah Sasuke yang duduk persis di sebelah kananku. Dia, begitu mempesona. Garis matanya yang tegas, pribadinya yang kalem, serta segala hal tentangnya. Dari kekurangannya, hingga kelebihnya, aku menyukai semuanya. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia melayangkan pandangannya tepat ke arahku, dan tak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali melompat karena girang saat ini. dan kurasakan darahku berdesir ketika ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis ke arahku, andai waktu berhenti saat ini juga..

.

(jam istirahat)

"Hinata, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Sakura.

"Emm, kau duluan saja Sakura, sepertinya aku akan di kelas saja." Jawabku. Aku memang belum selesai mencatat pelajaran di papan tulis.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya." Sakura pergi ke kantin.

Ku lanjutkan kegiatanku mencatat. Teman-teman mulai keluar kelas dan beristirahat. Kelas pun mulai sepi. Begitu aku sadar, tinggal aku sendiri yang ada di kelas, dan juga..

"Rajin sekali, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Ya, dan kau pun tak berubah ya. Tetap kutu buku seperti biasanya." Jawabku yang tetap pada pekerjaanku.

"Hm, yaah, lumayan. Lebih baik aku membaca buku daripada aku mengamati orang lain diam-diam." Ku hentikan gerakan tanganku. Ku tatap ia menyelidik. Rasa cemas menggerogoti hatiku. Rasa cemas bila ia mengetahui bahwa aku selalu memperhatikannya selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Menyindir seseorang, Uchiha-_kun_?" ucap ku berusaha bersikap biasa. Aku tak mau kelihatan gugup di depannya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengatakannya saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Haha. Pasti kau frustasi kan dengan _fangirls_ mu yang tiap hari makin menggila itu?" aku tertawa miris, andai saja kau tau, bahwa aku adalah salah satunya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku lelah menghadapi mereka." Jawabnya.

"Haha, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka bisa menyukai orang sepertimu ya?" ucapan itu meluncur mulus dari bibirku. Kulihat ia berhenti membaca, menolehkan wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Memang kau bukan salah satu dari _fangirl_ ku, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Hah, jangan bercanda Sasuke, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu kan? Haha, dasar kau ini." apa maksudnya ini? kenapa mulutku bicara sendiri? Hentikan! Jangan bicara seburuk itu pada Sasuke!

Hening menyelimuti kami. Aku memilih diam daripada mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuka rahasia ku. Sampai akhirnya jam istirahat selesai.

.

"Apa? Kau bilang begitu pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura histeris setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"H-habisnya, aku kaget karena tiba-tiba ia bilang begitu. Dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku." Aku menjawab. Rasa cemas, takut, malu, dan sedih bercampur aduk dalam hatiku.

Sakura menghela napas, ia menepuk pelan pundakku. "Sudahlah, Hinata. Pasti nanti akan ada jalan keluarnya." Ucapnya menyemangatiku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menganggukan kepalaku."Iya."

"Perempuan itu harus bersabar."

.

+misamisa+

.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Kecemasanku semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah setelah hari dimana aku mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Beberapa temanku bilang, Sasuke sudah pindah ke Amerika. Oh, tidak! Kalau memang benar itu terjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hei, Hinata! Upacara sudah mau dimulai tuh. Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Naruto. Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Tanyaku. Bukankah Naruto teman baik Sasuke? Sudah sewajarnya kalau Naruto tau tentang keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Naruto menoleh padaku.

"Apa kau tau, dimana Sasuke saat ini?" kulihat ia sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"Haha, si teme itu memang tidak bisa jujur ya?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa boleh buat." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya sejenak. "Si teme itu. Dia menyukaimu, Hinata." Aku tersentak. A-apa? Apa dia bilang? S-sasuke, menyukaiku?

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto! sama sekali tidak lucu!" kurasakan mataku mulai panas. Dalam satu kedipan mata, aku yakin akan turun setetes air mata dari mataku.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hinata. Aku serius. Sejak dulu, Sasuke menyukaimu. Dan ia pikir, kau juga menyukainya. Karena itu ia berniat menyatakan cinta pada hari kelulusan ini. tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.. ternyata kau justru membencinya Hinata." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, sedangkan aku masih terpaku di tempat.

"L-lalu, dimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanya ku. Air mata menghiasi wajahku.

"Sasuke sudah pindah ke Amerika. Ia bilang sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Alasan ia terus bertahan disini sampai hari kelulusan adalah karena kau, Hinata. Ia ingin menyetakan perasaannya padamu." Naruto memutar tubuh menghadap ke arahku.

Aku menutup wajahku dangan kedua telapak tangan. Aku menangis lirih. Seandainya, seandainya saja kami lebih berani. Berani mengungkapkan apa yang kami rasakan, tentu semuanya takkan jadi seperti ini. Pasti ada hasil yang lebih baik untuk kami.

Aku terlambat menyadarinya..

.

+misamisa+

.

"_Irrashaimase_." Aku menundukan kepala, hormat. Kemudian mempersilahkan pelanggan tersebut masuk ke dalam _cafe_ tempatku bekerja.

"Pesanan anda akan datang sebentar lagi. Terima kasih." Aku menyunggingkan senyum manis. Seorang pelayan memang harus bersikap ramah.

"Kau semangat sekali bekerja, Hinata." Tanya Ino, teman kerjaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus semangat bekerja agar bisa naik gaji. Soalnya, aku sedang membutuhkan cukup banyak uang." Jawabku seraya menunggu pesanan siap untuk di antar.

"Hm? Memang untuk apa?" tanya Ino heran.

Aku tersenyum. "untuk tiket pesawat. Karena musim panas nanti aku akan ke Amerika."

"Wah, hebat sekali. Mau apa kau disana?"

"Aku.. ingin menggapai bintang yang tak terjangkau olehku.." aku kembali tersenyum mengingat wajah 'ia' yang telah mengambil hatiku.

_Karena aku ingin menggapai cinta sejatiku.._

_._

_The end_

_._

Aku sangat menyadari keanehan dan kegajean fic di atas. Mohon saran dan kritikan readers untuk fic ini.

Akhir kata.. _Review please.._


End file.
